Teams of Two
by clawx2
Summary: This is my first fanfic. This is set throughout 3 periods of time. AU Past and Present is BBRae, while future is the Titans kids. Past is a few months after the Brothehood of evil, present is a few years, and future is more than 20 years.
1. Present

"Dude!" Beast Boy shouted as he watched Robin, now Nightwing, attack and defeat Slade in five minutes, all because Slade blasted Starfire, his wife, with a beam of energy.

"I know right. Remind me to never accidently hurt Star in training," replied Cyborg.

"Hard to imagine that we can actually now defeat Slade with ease," Raven said as she pulled Star up from the ground.

"Now a days we don't really have to go out and attack in the team of five anymore, I mean there are others staying in the tower we can split into teams of two or three," Nightwing said as he hopped down dragging Slade's unconscious body down with him.

* * *

As soon as we got back to the tower Nightwing called a meeting to tell everyone to pick their teams but of course sense Nightwing called it as people crowded in BB heard them muttering stuff like "I bet this has to do with a training program" or "I wonder who the new villain is?"

Of course BB chuckled at this and his girlfriend of one and a half years, glared at him for that. "Today as we finished fighting [cough] Slade we decided that the Titans shouldn't patrol in such large groups anymore so we are asking you guys to choose one or two teammates to fight crime with and come up here and write your name downs on this list."

Of course there were some groups anyone could see coming a mile away, Nightwing and Star, Cy and Bee, Jinx and Kid Flash, Kole and Gnarrk, Argent and Kilowat, Mas y Menos, Thunder and Lightning, and Herald and Jericho [only the first three are because of romance the others are just good friends], though no one saw BB and Rae teaming up; "It's not that you don't fight really well together.." Nightwing started after he saw them sign up together, "It's just we don't want only one of you coming back from a fight one time and the other being the cause," finished Cy.

Whenever they started this BB and Rae would get annoyed and snap back at them "It's not like we will kill each other we haven't in the years we have been a team so far." One time after they snapped back like that at Nightwing, to every ones surprise, Cy was the one to stand up for him seeing as Star was away and BB was angry at them because they still didn't know he and Rae were together so they kept saying they would kill each other so BB snapped back at Cy "Sorry to bash on your gay lover like that, IDIOT!" As BB stormed out he passed by Argent and Kole and immediately felt bad and said he was sorry and that he wasn't bashing gay people he was just angry.

* * *

One morning as BB and Rae were finishing up their battles with Adonis, Psimon, and Kidd Wykkyd, they began wondering when they would tell their teammates that they were together because they would find out eventually and if the sooner they were told they less angry they would be they decided to get their closest teammates, the ones they considered family, together and tell them tomorrow.

On the roof, the chosen spot were BB and Rae decided to tell their "family" that they are together, stood Nightwing, Star, Cy, Bee, Kid Flash, Jinx, Speedy, and Argent, all wondering why they were called out onto the roof so late at night [11:00] just as Rae teleported herself and BB up on the roof. BB coughed and said, "Hey guys thanks for coming up here Raven and I have something we want to tell you…" "We have been dating for 1 ½ years," BB cut in. "And since Robin changed his name to Nightwing, and I'm definitely not a boy anymore, I wish to go by Changeling now."

The room was all quiet and Rae and BB, now Changeling, were getting worried so the said alternating who said which word, "Please…guys…say…something…we…want…to…know…what…you…think?" The first to say anything was of course Star, "Oh this is most Joyous of news friend Raven and Friend Bea... I mean Friend Changeling have commenced the human act of the dating!"

With that everyone seemed to be shaken out of the unnatural silence and congratulated them and said about time and stuff of the sort. Argent said that she accepted Changeling's apology from the week ago and that she would have to tell Kole cause she was begging to think that even though you said you were cool with it that maybe you weren't, oh she will be so happy.

* * *

2 years later

So now as Static Shock Flew over Jump City to come pop in for a visit to the Titans he noticed that on the roof there was a green man down on one knee with a box in his hand and a grey witch holding his head kissing him, so he did what any super powered person would do he created a buildup of electromagnetic energy and released it in the form of a heart behind the two love birds as an orange floating girl took their picture from the other side so it looked like a heart shaped fire work just went off behind them.


	2. Past Part 1

This morning started like any morning in Jump City, the sun was rising, the birds were chirping, and most normal of all, if you were up to see it, was a pale empathy floating on top of a giant "T" shaped building on an island. "Rae," started one little green changeling but was cut off buy the pale empathy, "Don't call me Rae and why did you interrupt my meditation?" "Oh I just wanted to talk but…" "As you can see I'm busy at the moment meditating go play some video games with Cyborg until I'm done or you can actually pick up a good piece of literature and read and just hope that in your empty head a brain starts to grow," _Why is it that the first thing that I do when he just wants to talk or something I just insult him! _"Oh…"stammered Beast Boy as he presumably ran away because Raven heard the door on the roof slam. _He actually got up at 5:30 to talk to me and I send him running, Azar, what kind of friend am I! I will go have to apologize after I'm done meditating I guess._ While Raven was thinking Beast Boy ran down to his room and picked up a stack of comics and ran back up to the roof and sat cross legged about ten feet in front of raven and started reading. Raven decided to peak open her eyes because she thought she heard a rustle of paper, what she saw almost made her fall sitting in front of her; _How did I not hear him?_ Then she realized that Beast Boy was holding a book sure it only looked like a 50 page book but still, A BOOK. _Of course he noticed it right away and he asked quickly what was wrong with deep caring concern in his handsome dark dreamy green eyes, oh and his abs…_ Raven started thinking but then snapped back into reality. "I'm fine Garfield; I guess meditation is through for right now what did you want to ask me?" "Okay, so if someone likes a certain person how would that person find out if the other person likes them back?" _Argh,_ thought Raven, _Whoever he likes it's probably just some dumb blonde chick who hopes chock, and since when am I jealous?_"Well y… a person can find out what sh… the person that person likes and give it to that person, they could come out and directly ask, or leave small presents they know that person would like. Now come on it's time for breakfast." On that note Raven phased through the floor leaving Beast Boy alone on the roof to think about what Raven had said. So Beast Boy decided to head on down to breakfast and he might come up with a plan to win Raven. As he was about to enter the kitchen he saw a flash of light and heard Raven scream, so he bolted around the corner and saw a guy in a red version of Raven's cloak with a skull ring on and black nail polish. As he was taking this in he heard Raven yell, "You idiot I thought you died, Azar, Mage how could you do that, let me think you were dead for so long!" "Well," started the stranger apparently named Mage, whom Beast Boy decided he didn't like when raven hugged him and held him tight, "because I was in a healing coma since I shoved you through that portal here, little cuz." _Okay, wait did he say cuz that explains everything and maybe he will help me, and maybe he isn't so bad. _"Well I'm glad you don't think I'm so bad Beast Boy." "Yea well… wait did I just say that out loud?" "Nope I just have the ability to read minds, all except the Boy Wonder behind me, Which by the way is impressive feat you should be proud not many people without powers can do that. As far as I know just you, the Bat, and Slade; though I would never try to read Jokers mind, too twisted. Oh and by the way Beast Boy from the way some Raven's thoughts about you I would expect you to be a complete idiot but it's weird you aren't and please try to remember I can read minds." As he said this Beast Boy turned away and if anyone were to see his face they would see a strange mix of green and red seeing as he was still thinking about Raven and every stunning thing about her. "As Raven said my name is Mage and I'm her cousin, paternal side, and no I'm not completely human Cyborg I thought the pointed ears would be prof enough if not try the eyes that looks like a fox, my powers include magic, telepathy, flight, and enhanced senses. I hoped that I could stay with you guys and maybe help clean up the city of villains?" Robin stepped forward and said, "Sure, you know since all the rest of the Titans left we were thinking about asking some of them to come back so we can train each other and be able to catch villains farther away. So welcome Mage." "Cool, now I'm sorry but I just spent a few years in a healing coma may I get something to eat?" "Sure how 'bout BELGIUM WAFFLES, BACON, SASAUGE, and EGGS!" shouted Cyborg. "No, you shouldn't eat the meat! It's murder. Eat tofu with all its soybean goodness." "You know what would be good just a cup of herbal tea, one waffle, some bacon, and a small side of tofu please. "DUDE!" shouted Beast Boy, "Someone actually wants to try some of my tofu." "I know right Beast Boy, next I bet he will want to have some of Star's Tamaranean food," Cy responded. "Oh, why are we having Glorrk, because if we are I would like some too please," Mage asked looking up hopefully and with complete sincerity in his eyes mean he meant what he just said. At that comment Star squealed and shouted, "Oh, if you would like some I would be delighted new friend Mage, cousin of friend Raven!" Not often does Star get to make a dish from her home world where people actually enjoyed it. At Mages comment everyone else's face was filled with shock and disbelief.

Later that day after an interesting morning Mage decided to go and talk to Beast Boy about the thoughts about his cousin that he was having. When Mage got to Beast Boy's room he lifted his hand about to knock when the door opened and a green blur ran right into him. "Oof" "Dude, who… Oh hey sorry." Beast Boy said as he stood up dusting himself off and helping Mage up "I was just looking for you. I need some advice can we, like, go somewhere private to talk, like the roof?" Beast Boy asked quickly while turning a shade of red. "Sure, I was about to come talk to you too." Once up on the roof Mage turned around locked the door with magic created a platform of whit energy beneath them and raised them about another 30 feet into the air. "So BB what do you think of my cousin, because if you plan on just toying with her I will obliterate you?" "[Gulp]I…I…I don't really know how I feel, but I know that Raven is smart, caring, extremely beautiful, and when she wants to really funny." "At least you're honest, and I have another question for you; I was watching a film of a lot of your team's old fights and I noticed something whenever there was a blast or attack that could kill any of your teammates except maybe star you always took it if you could and not tell them and just take the yelling from Robin and my little cuz, why?" "Huh, I don't kno…" "Don't worry I won't tell them I was just curious for my own curiosity." "Okay I will tell you but you have to help me with something if I tell you, deal?" "Deal." "Okay I always do it not really thinking about it, I mean I heal fast and because of my powers any broken bones I get heal, 'cause while transforming my bones brake and resize so any broken bone I get heals really quickly, but if something happens to them and I could have prevented it, even if I couldn't, I would never be able to live with myself 'cause my family's life ended 'cause I didn't act when I could." "Thank you for telling me about that, now like I agreed what do you want my help with?" "Coming up with things that you think Raven would like that I could give her as presents I already know what two of them are." "What 'bout a black rose?" "NO ROSES!" "What why not Raven has always liked roses?" "That's something it's not my place to tell you about…" Beast Boy replied sort of looking down at his shoes. "Okay then how about a black lily, I mean she is a Cancer {for those of you wondering why I say that _The End-Part 1 _came out July 2nd}." "That's brilliant; if I need any more help can I count you in?" "Sure why not."

* * *

**AN:**I know the point of perspective isn't clear, I truthfully don't know who is telling the story. Mage is a OC if anyone wants to see something specific happen just message me or note it in the review and I will consider it. I plan on having at least two more parts to the past and maybe 1 about their kids or just a reunion or something. Thanks for reviewing I would like to know what everybody thinks because I would like to mprove in writing and would like to know if you like my story or not. Thank you


	3. Past Part 2

Beast Boy set an alarm to get up at 5:00 in the morning so he could go downstairs and set up breakfast for Rae, tea, and scatter black lily petals over the table were Rae sat and a small DARK blue vase with a live black lily in it. Only once he was finished and 'bout to go lay down to pretend he didn't do it, did he notice Mage sitting up awake just staring off into space, it took all of Beast Boy's restraint not to scream. He was about to walk over to were Mage was when Mage stood up walked over and said, "I like it, you definitely are imaginative, but you are probably wondering why I was sitting there just staring off into space, no? [Nod] I haven't been able to sleep since I woke up from my healing coma, please don't tell anyone, so I came out here and teleported my computer here to research you and the rest of my new teammates. By the way can't wait to see what else you have in store for Rae, and hey she loves to draw with quills and is really good at it too. Good Morning," he said this last bit with false joy while fake saluting and teleporting to his room, which Cy spent all the previous day setting up for him at request of Rae. _Ha-ha, he said Rae likes to draw with quills, so all I have to do is go to one of Rae's Goth stores and buy her a blank book, I can supply the quill._ Beast boy thought all this as he laid down to go to sleep and looked at his clock just now turning 6:00_ Perfect they won't even now I was awake._ The last sound BB heard before falling back asleep was Rae's door opening.

When BB finally got down stairs he saw something unusual Cy and Robin were on the tower security looking for any signs that any of the outside alarms had been triggered and Rae was using magic to find out if anyone besides them had been in the Tower last night, or at least that was what Mage told him was going on. BB to remain his cover even though he knew why they were doing this he walked over to Rae and asked why they were all doing this she said someone had vandalized her seat at the table with lilies. Of course BB asked her if she wanted him to try to sniff out this person, she, of course, agreed; as BB turned into a blood hound and started to sniff after ten minutes he turned back and said he didn't smell anyone different.

After breakfast BB went to Rae's room and knocked on her door, when she opened it he saw a lily in a vase on her desk. "What," what she snapped in her usual monotone voice. "Oh, I was just wondering if you ever figured out who 'vandalized' your seat last night." "No, unfortunately I didn't," Rae said this while slamming her door shut but not before BB saw individual lily petals attached to small wire hanging from her ceiling. As BB turned and headed off to talk to Mage he decided that he was dragging him out to town to have an excuse to enter the Goth store.

As he reached Mage's room he knocked on the door and said come on put on some normal clothes we are hitting the town. He heard a slight mumble that sounded like "Fine," come from the room. Ten minutes later a guy with a Fedora hat with jean shorts and a lose 100% cotton shirt, if it wasn't for the ears and eyes he would've looked like a completely normal teen.

As they were walking through the living room he asked BB if it was okay to stop by the 'Goth' store and Wal-Mart he needed to buy a few things?" "Sure," BB replied wondering if he really had to go there, if he read his mind, or if he manipulated me to wanting to go there when he told me Raven liked to draw? "You know BB for someone who is supposedly dumb you sure think a lot and are surprisingly smart. Oh and by the way it was the first and third one," he said the first bit for all to hear but leaned in close to BB so only he could hear the second sentence as they walked out the front door.

A couple hours later BB and Mage walked in and Cy asked what they bought at the store seeing BB blush as they walked in and knowing something was up. Of course Mage being related to Rae was probably just as good as giving monotone answers as she was if not better answered, "At the 'Goth' store as BB calls it, I bought a few books, an inkwell, and a quill. And from Wal-Mart Star asked me to get her pink and purple nail polish, I got black nail polish, and Raven asked me to get her dark blue nail polish, for when Star really wants to get together for 'The painting of the nails', and Raven also asked me to get her tampons. Glad you asked Cy?" Mage asked seeing the human side of Cy's face blush. BB leaned forward and whispered, "Really I didn't see you buy any…any…ya um but…?" Mage answered his question psychically knowing Cy was listening, _She didn't I figured he wouldn't ask me again if I said it like that, and he will never know 'cause asking Rae about that either she would pretend she didn't or kill you if you asked._

When they got to the part of the hall way were they split up to got to different rooms Mage handed BB the bag of stuff he bought for Rae, a blank book and ink well, and headed off for Star's room cause when Star asked him to get nail polish for her she said that she never met a guy who "partakes in the action of painting the nails" and she asked her to join her one time, he agreed. Right before BB walked into his room Mage called back to him, "Hey beast Boy give this to Rae, will ya, thanks," as he threw Rae's blue nail polish at him. When Mage got to Star's room he knocked and said who it was and asked if he could come in. Star enthusiastic as ever answered, "Of course new friend Mage, do you still wish to take part in the painting of the nails?" "Of course, but you should know I don't paint my toe nails, only fingernails. I have brought you your nail polish along with two tubs of mustard, one for each of us, left over Glorrk, some zorkaberries," At the mention of her favorite foods Star opened the door and ushered Mage inside as if hoping he wouldn't change his mind since he was the first guy she knew to paint his nails, even if it was just his fingernails, willingly.

While waiting for their nails to dry Star turned to Mage and asked, "Please friend Mage, was it friend Beast Boy who left the flower petals for friend Raven?" "You know Star I'm impressed you are the first to figure it out, but you have to promise me not to say anything to anyone 'cause BB has the entire thing planned out now, I know he might not look it but BB is pretty smart." "Wonderful! Oh, joyous day, don't worry friend Mage I won't tell anyone I have sealed the lips." "Thanks Star I had fun, but Cy challenged me to a videogame match that I can't ignore it starts in a few minutes would you like to come down and watch we even got Rae to come watch?" "I would be delighted to friend Mage!"

1 hour later

"NEW HIGH SCORE PLAYER: MAGE" blared from the TV while a beaten Cyborg slummed down on the couch next to Mage who was being given a round of cheers and applauds from his now friends and teammates. Even Raven got absorbed into the game that she didn't notice Beast Boy was late to watch the match. The only person who seemed not to be cheering him on was Robin even Cy congratulated him. So he stood up and walked over to Robin and asked why he didn't seem to like him? His answer was that "How do we know we can trust you, I mean come on are the rest of you guys seriously that blind to not see just how much he seems to come out of his healing coma just to end up right here right away, if he was in a healing coma for so long how did you know where to come to right away?" "Boyfriend Robin what are you saying about frien…" "No Star it's okay let me explain, I didn't know where I could find Rae after all these years but I knew an old friend would so I teleported there asked him then here and the best you know him really well so you can call him up Dick." "Who is he?" "Bruce." "Of course it would be him. One second," as he said that he walked over to the phone picked up and when he hung up he walked over and said, though obvious he meant it he still knew he had a point and good reason to say what he had, "I'm sorry you seem to hold respect with Batman so whatever you did to earn it, it had to be pretty good." "It's okay I was expecting it cause I heard about you from the Bat before and how proud he was of you, and still is mind you, and if you didn't question me I would have been disappointed, but now since you did I can give you the Bat's present," as Mage said this he pulled out a box with a bat on it, seemingly from nowhere and tossed it to Robin, "By the way Batman told me to tell you this exactly when I thought the time was right, 'Congratulations Robin I am proud of you and always will be I now consider you a full hero and you graduated here is my present a new suit and just for the recorded when where you going to bring Kori by for a visit?'" When Mage finished quoting Batman everyone looked over at Robin just in time to see him start to cry before running out of the room. "Star I think you should go talk to him, he is both extremely happy and sad right now."

"Please boyfriend Robin what is wrong?" "It's just, Star, that the whole time I was Bruce's sidekick and his ward, not once did he compliment me, not once did actually seemed to care except when he had to in front of people when and I was Dick not Robin. But now… but now I know he always did care and I knew he cared I just always wished he showed it like my parents did, you know? But I guess he was always trying to in his own way. Him congratulating me also reminded me of my parents when we were acrobats, so not only am I immensely happy I'm also very sad, because that psychopathic villain, Joker, killed them." With that Robin still crying but now laying his head down on Star's lap, "It's okay Robin one day you will get this person of comedy but for now sleep." "No, no longer Robin but now Nightwing." With that Robin, now Nightwing fell asleep.

When Raven went up to her room the first thing she noticed was stuff sitting on her bed, a book an ink well in the shape of a raven, and a raven's feather, a GREEN raven's feather. She slowly walked over to the book and opened it up and noticed a letter addressed to her on the front page. It said:

_Raven,_

_I don't know if you know it or not but you have caught my eye,_

_You the beautifully scary witch next door,_

_You with your violet eyes so deep that I get lost in them,_

_Your amazing hair that can outshine even the brightest star,_

_Your unique personality,_

_How caring you really are,_

_Your graceful movements,_

_And your incomparable beauty that even gods envy,_

_You are yourself don't let anyone change that,_

_Your Love._

Raven almost passed out when she read this she was wondering how she didn't know it was Beast Boy before, _I mean come on that is his writing, that is one of his feathers, but how did he come up with this? This has to be a joke I'm going to go ask him. _

Beast Boy was alone in his room why Raven was reading his letter and trying to decide what he should do to let Rae know he was being truthful, 'cause he knew she was thinking he was joking, which he wasn't he wrote that letter with all his feeling for Rae. Then a thought hit Beast Boy, he knew how to make her believe him. Right then he heard a knock on the door, he yelled, "Come in!" Right as Raven walked into the room and closed the door Beast Boy grabbed Rae's face and kissed her. At first Raven was at so much shock that she had no idea what to do so she kissed back, then she realized that Beast Boy had kissed her, Beast boy had kissed her and she was enjoying it.

As soon as they pulled away from each other Beast Boy was getting ready to be thrown through the wall and into orbit but it didn't come all he heard was, "You really meant it?" being asked by a dazed voice. "Of course I did, not even I would take a joke that far…" before Beast Boy could finish his sentence he was pulled into another more passionate kiss.

When the new couple walked down to the kitchen they saw Robin in the new uniform, "Hey Robin like the new threads," Beast Boy said. "It's no longer Robin, Beast Boy, it's Nightwing," as he said this Beast Boy took a look at the list Nightwing was holding and noticed that it had a list of fellow Titans from around the world, "I'm planning on inviting a few to come here and train with us since Raven's cousin is planning on leaving." "Dude! Why are you leaving Mage, I mean come on you just got here?" "Because I'm worse than Jinx in attracting bad luck. And don't worry I wiped Star's brain of know you like Rae, oh by the way, congratulations you two," The second sentence was whispered just to Rae and BB to hear and then Mage said, "Good Bye all I had fun, I look forward to my next visit and appreciate your hospitality," with that there was a white flash of light, when everyone could see again Mage was gone.


	4. Future Characters

**AN:All these characters are mine even if the name isn't I gave them all unique personallities, and if you are wondering what's up with all the lesbian characters I asked one of my lesbian friends for help coming up with character ideas**

* * *

Name

Age, gender, height, weight(lbs.)

Powers

Skills

Physical description

Personality

Habits (food wise, what they do, hobbies)

_**Beast Boy and Raven's Kids**_

**Mage** (named after mom's cousin)

16, Male, 5'10", 180

Magic, Shape Shifting, Flight, telepathy

Can speak many languages including Tamaranean and all animal languages, Master of many martial arts, 140 IQ

Blind, white hair, black pointed finger nails (painted), red cloak, uncle's ring, normal skin, pointed ears and finger nails, fangs, black sun glasses, and sister's old necklace

Sometimes cold and distant, strong inner sense of justice, wants to make parents proud, believes everyone should be treated equal, wants everyone to be happy, doesn't like when people knows he is blind, doesn't like to lose people, oblivious to Flashette liking him, might like Flashette still having an internal debate with his emotions in evermore ever once in awhile

Vegetarian, likes tea, meditates, play jokes, read and listen to books, plays flute and piano, writes music, and has a garden (with roses for his sister)

**Rose**

Killed at 16 (three years ago) by explosion, Female, 5'4", 120

Able to make drawings come alive, teleportation, and perfect memory

Good at Tae-Kwon-Do, could speak French, English, Russian, and German

Black hair with a red streak in front, red nails (painted), light skin, pale blue eyes that looked like a foxes, tight black suit, white no-sleeve jacket, black pants, red converses, wore a necklace that was gold and had a black rose charm on it

Kind, caring, always put saving and helping others before herself, even though she wasn't an empathy she always could tell what emotion her friends were feeling cause she got to know them and trusted each other, made time to help brother write music and played with him, was dating Komi

Vegetarian, could play the piano (reason brother learned), always read a chapter out of a book to her brother, kept a diary in Russian (no one has read them)

_**Robin and Star's Daughter**_

**Komi**

18, Female, 5'6", 115

Tamaranean powers

Master of all martial arts, one of the world's best detectives

Red hair, green eyes, black suit with a gold bird across the chest (similar to Nightwing's), green nails (painted), black rose tattoo on the upper right part of her back (near the shoulder blade)

Like Nightwing used to be when obsessing over Slade, used to be caring and open before Rose's death, now she is finally beginning to open back up and like Raven was near the Brotherhood of Evil event, oblivious to Aquagirl liking her

Eat anything (especially topped with mustard), can play the guitar and Gorka pipe

_**Cy and Bee's Son**_

**Wasp**

17, Male, 6'3", 220

Interfacing with tech and flight

Extremely good at video games, great cook

Was born without legs and arms, now has cybernetic attachments which allows the interface, instead of the blue and white color scheme used by Cy he choose a yellow and black scheme, doesn't have the Meat vs. Tofu argument with Mage, but has fish vs. no fish arguments with Aquagirl everyday

Wants the most out of life and is a real good listener

Eats a lot of meat, can draw, and likes to cook

_**Jinx and Flash's Daughter**_

**Flashette**

15, Female, 5'2", 100

Super speed

Dance really well

Pink hair, pink eyes, black nails (painted), suit like the Kid Flash's but a pink lightning bolt and black suit

Likes Mage, acts like Jinx but is flirty with Mage sometimes, talks fast

Eats _**a lot**_, likes to sight see and shop.

_**Aqualad and unnamed Atlantean's Daughter**_

**Aquagirl**

18, Female, 5'6", 120

Same powers as Aqualad

Great swimmer and ice skater

Black hair, green eyes, blue nails (painted), girl version of aqualad's suit

Likes Komi, persuasive and likes video games, has fish vs. no fish arguments with wasp everyday

Eats anything that doesn't have fish, swims every day, reads alot


	5. Future Part 1

**AN:I don't own any character except my own and probably more in the future to come again tell me if you want anything specific in it. :)**

* * *

Teams of Two Future Part One

**Three Years Ago**

"Mage, quick, jump in the portal now!" "Where is it?" "It's five feet two your right one foot up. Everyone hang onto him as he jumps through the portal." "What about you?" "I'll be right after you, Komi go, I love you both now go!" Rose gave me a peck on the check and pushed me along and what I guess from the emotions both my sister and Komi are feeling right now, Rose and her were making out.

When I jumped into the portal I felt everyone hang on for dear life, then, the ground came smashing up to our face and everyone let go and ran south, so I knew my sister was to the north and would teleport here soon. I felt her portal activate again so I figured it was Komi and Rose, seeing as Komi would never leave Rose on purpose, but I only felt Komi fall out and one thought escaped her head _'Why! Why would she push me through the portal then close it?'_ Right then I knew my sister was in trouble and seeing as Komi was in too much shock to do anything I quickly stood up, faced north, and flew as fast as I could searching for my sister's thoughts. Then I stopped in mid-air realizing something, _'Wait… if she shoved Komi through the gate then closed it… the building is about to explode I have to find her NOW!'_

Instantly I heard a bomb go off about two miles north west of me and then a wave of heat hit me, simultaneously a wave of dread flowed over me and I knew then that Rose was dead and she died saving so many people but I couldn't… wouldn't believe it. I flew faster than I have ever flown before I reached the place where the bomb blew up in under two minutes. I quickly scanned the wreckage for any thoughts, the only thoughts I found were thoughts of screaming pain and panic. When I found the source it was Wasp who left before Komi and me, but I guess he came back in the building. Right on the spot I started to heal his major wounds but I wouldn't be able to save his arms and legs, then J'onn contacted me and said, _'The league are on their way, keep Wasp alive until they get there, I'm sorry no one else survived. I'm sorry, so, so sorry,'_ then the psychic connection was stopped.

At my sister's funeral there were a lot of famous people and superheroes: the Mayor of Jump City, the President of the United States, Superman, Static, Bruce, Batman, all the old Titans, J'onn, GL, Negative Man, etc. I never felt comfortable around Bruce, I mean I know he used to be Batman and all, but I'm blind and I can only see people by their thoughts, auras, and psychic field, and Bruce has trained himself to get rid of them so I never know when he is going to talk to me if it weren't for my other enhanced senses I would literally have a heart attack every time he talked to me, though sometimes that's still not enough.

Unfortunately I was right about Wasp and he lost his arms and legs which were now replaced by robotic parts like his dad's but yellow and black instead of blue and white.

I gave the first speech and talked about how wonderfully kind and patient she was. When Komi walked up there I gave her a long hug and rubbed her back and she asked me if I would stand next to her when she gave the speech in case she needs to cry, I say yes instantly because, right now I'm about to cry myself so she starts her speech:

"When we say we will protect a city or even a country with all we have we take that very seriously and now looking at the wall of fallen soldiers and the grave yard of superheroes we just realize how many have actually given all to protect their city, country, or even the whole planet. Rose may have just saved many people lives, but that doesn't make her any less a hero. She was wonderful, she was kind, patient, and just the best friend, sister, or girlfriend anyone could ask for. Though there is one thing the papers never say when a Titan saves the city, the journalists use many adjectives to describe us, but never once have they used the one that we all look for, 'young.' Most Titans are nothing more than teenagers and preteens, Rose, no exception, was sixteen. One subject most heroes avoid is one of the most inevitable situations we will face and that's death, whether it's from a super villain, a bomb, or even an accident, cause yes we are still just people, death is inevitable and it goes with the work. That doesn't make it any easier for anyone of us to suffer a loss, there is no such thing as a superhero who hasn't, 'cause we are family, we are the largest family in the world, and we just lost a good member. With this white thorn less rose with a black ring at the top I express my love for Rose, how much we miss her, and her purity and kindness."

Then she laid her rose right on top of Rose's heart and then turned to me, somehow I had remained strong for Komi and not cried yet, then she started to cry, which made me start to cry. While we were crying I was leading us over to a patch of grass by the lake in the graveyard [ha-ha-ha, make all the blind leading the sad jokes you want but I can sense the energies of all the living things so I know where to go].

After a while of us just sitting there and crying into each other's arms we were both able to stop, once she could Komi said, "You know one day I wished to call Aunt Rae and Uncle Gar, mom and dad, and even you my brother, but now…" "I don't know about mom and dad, but I have considered you my sister for a while, and just because Rose died that does not mean your feelings for each other have and that is what makes up a family is the feelings we share, not what some paper says or computer says.

With that we both start crying again. It was at least two more hours before anyone decides to come and try to talk to us but by then we had stopped crying again and were just sitting there.

It was Superman who came and talk to us, he said, "I liked your speech I gave a similar one back at Jimmy's funeral, I couldn't even say anything at Lois's, I'm deeply impressed by you two and you are right the one thing newspapers never print is how young most of today's heroes are. I'll change that when I get back to the Daily Planet I promise. There is something for both of you in her will you know. Do you want me to give it to you now? [Nod] Ok. For Mage she left you her necklace that you bought her and her piano. For you, Komi, she wanted to give this to you in two years or so if you were both still alive, she asked me to help her make it."

With that he pulled out a little black ring box and sat it in her hand then got up and walked back. When she opened the box I heard a gasp and the sound of the box dropping so I catch the box and feel the ring, it was gold with an engraving of two roses entwined, then Komi says one is white and one is red so my eyes widened as I handed her the box back. Then either Komi or I or even both of us thought at the same time that Rose wanted to marry Komi one day.

**Present Day**

As Komi and I are sparring I feel a ring with two roses keep hitting my pads and my sister's necklace hit against my skin, this is enough to make us stop sparring, because we both know what day it is and the ring and necklace are painful reminders that my sister, her girlfriend, was gone. Three years ago today, she died.

This is the reason that when the alarm goes off that the rest of the team, Wasp, Flashette, and Aquagirl look scared out of their minds [At least that's what Komi told me they looked like and would explain the fear and adrenaline pumping through them]. It doesn't help when we find out that it is Gizmo who tripped the alarms by robbing a bank, he doesn't have any special power of endurance, just his mind, which today won't be enough.

When we get down to where Gizmo is hiding Komi already has a starbolt ready and I have transformed into what dad called 'The Beast.' When we got there we were so about to attack him but Gizmo sensed our blood lust and surrendered, to our great disappointment. At times like this we both agree we need a villain like Slade or the Joker who wouldn't give up in a fight before we even get to vent our frustration. Though most villains have this day memorized as the day you don't do anything unless you wish to be beaten into an inch of life, though it appears as though Gizmo forgot, some genius.

After our 'fight' with Gizmo we head over to the cemetery and find Rose's grave and sit there for hours. By the third hour everyone else left and left just Komi and me at the grave yard. When the sun goes down we head back to the Tower to go to sleep.

When morning arrived everyone was wary about asking us how we are, of course today we were already back to being ourselves, and villains back at doing what they do best. The alarm blares and Komi shouts, "Titans, GO!"

* * *

Hoped you liked it R&R and again tell me if you want any thing specific :)


	6. Present Part 2

**AN:I don't own any thing related to Teen Titans, Justice League, or even my minor refrence to Doctor Who**

_**Teams of Two Present Part 2**_

"Raven, Changeling, Nightwing, Starfire, Cyborg how are you guys?" This was yelled by a guy standing in the back of Gar and Rae's wedding reception. As the original Titans turned around to see who was calling them they realized that it was Mage. "Dude, Mage I thought you weren't going to come?" "Why in the world wouldn't come to my cousin's wedding; not even an apocalypse would stop me, though one almost did on Mercury, but that's beside the point. Here is your guys' present." "Hey cool it's a mirror like Rae's and what's this cylinder thing?" "Mage how did you find one?" "One what, what is it?" "That is a nevermore mirror, not only will it help you with 'The Beast,' it will also help you better understand yourself. And this cylinder acts like a bridge to allow each other complete access to each other's brain without reserve. To answer your question I had to do AΩ a big favor." "But you hate your dad? Oh thank you Mage this means so much," Rae said while running over to give her cousin a hug. "Now, remember if the mirrors are connected no matter how far away from each other you will always be able to talk and see each other, but be warned if one of you shall die the other will too. Gar, a word of advice for you, work on your change speed, recovery time, and reaction time and you won't get as hurt as often. Now I'm going to take the alcohol away from Jinx before Wally gets killed to night."

_'Rae is it working?' 'No, I don't think so.' 'That might have worked on me a few years ago but not now.' 'Well damn there's no fun no.' 'Well I can think of one thing that would be fun.' 'And what might that be my Green Love?' 'To consummate our marriage.' 'You are right that would be fun.'_

As Cy walked past Gar and Rae's room he heard giggling and screaming, then he saw a black streak of magic come out from underneath the door and he decided that he would have to make them a special room impervious to Rae's magic. Then he heard Rae scream "GAAAAAAAAR!" and decided it had to be sound proof too.

"Ah what happened yesterday Flash?" "Well at Changeling and Raven's wedding you got hammered and if Raven's cousin didn't show up and take away the alcohol and took some of it of your system, you probably would have destroyed the building. I mean Mage said something like 'Have you ever seen powers like her's when they are drunk, I have and it's not pretty at all.'" "Can you run and get me some water please, argh, and leave the lights off please?" "Here you go," Flash whispered. '_Good thing about dating a speedster, you don't have to be patient.'_

_'Good morning Rae,' _thought a beaming Gar._ 'Good morning to you too Gar. Did you sleep well?' 'Of course you?' 'Never better.' _At that thought the alarm blared and it called for all the Titans, so with haste the newlywed couple climbed out of bed got dressed and teleported to the common room.

"Again sorry I was the last to arrive I've had to sleep through a volcano before, what's up?" "Dude sometime you're going to have to share your stories with us." "Gar now's not the time, the JL called us and told us to lower our shields and be prepared to be teleported up." "Crap, doesn't the JL have a Green Lantern with them?" "Ya, John Stewart, why do you ask?" "Cause I broke some galactic law saving a planet, I have no idea how, but I did and a lot of GL's were chasing me." "Which planet?" "No idea, I think it was in the Andromeda Galaxy."

As soon as we were teleported aboard GL and Mage started yelling at each other in some alien language, Star picked up some of it and said that Mage said he shouldn't be charged with anything because all he did was save people, but then they switch to another language. "They seem to be switching languages," Star thought out loud. "They are I heard German, but here was some Greek so I can only assume they are now talking about his dad," Rae answered.

"Nightwing are you keeping up with your training?" "Yes Bruce of course I am you should know the way you raised me after my parents died…" Then J'onn called out, "Young ones come over here." We didn't even know that Mage was listening but when J'onn told us that Mage turned and snapped at him, "Don't every judge people's age by their appearance, I have been alive far longer than this star system," Mage said curtly. "Well then I'm sorry for making that assumption." "Na, it is okay I shouldn't have snapped it was nothing serious to snap about, I was stilled riled up about my argument with that GL over there. So what's going on?"

Then Robin coughed and we all looked over at him, he then said, "I'm the leader of this team Mage." "Right, so sorry would you like to ask then?" "What's going on?" mumbled Nightwing.

"Yes so we called you up here for a meeting, the Titans have turned into a large group of super powered teenagers, kids, and young adults we would like to talk about getting you guys to act as a sister program that raises and trains those young superheroes."

"While it is a tempting offer why should we, we have done well so far and it's not like you have helped with any large villains we faced." "Like my father," Raven added. "Or the Brotherhood of Evil," added Beast Boy.

"During the invasion of Trigon we were facing down Darkseid and during the Brotherhood, we were stopping Starro."

Then Mage looked up with a frightened look on his face and said, "Really, Darkseid, did you win and how come dad didn't tell me he got free?" "Yes we stopped him, he was shoved into a black hole by me," Superman said as he walked through the door.

"Well that won't stop him for long maybe a year or two at best, but somehow he always survives, next time I see him I'm going to rip his spirit from his body and destroy it, then break apart his body electron by electron."

"Mage, we don't kill," Robin said walking up to me and placing his hand on my shoulder. Then Batman glaring at Robin, "With Darkseid, we don't have a choice, we can't imprison him, we can't even capture him, so do it, Mage, kill him; Robin don't be so naïve. What do you think Raven did with her father?"

"In a few thousand years not even I will be able to stop Darkseid so we have to beat him now and permanently before he destroys the universe, and possible neighboring ones." "You mean there is more than one universe friend Mage?"

"Ya Star, there is infinitely many universes, some completely independent from each other, others live and interact frequently. My favorite is the universe with this guardian who travels in a blue box, well it's more than a blue box but that's all I can tell you about it; it's my favorite because I don't have to do anything this man with no superpowers protects the entire universe."

"Really one human," asked GL.

"Now I never said he was human, far from it actually, though he does have a habit of having human friends; I guess that's the next best, though some humans are ignorant he usually chooses wisely, if you are all that's left of a once great race of super genii. Even some of their dumb people could prove a minor challenge to me in chess. On the topic on which we were actually brought here for, do you guys want to form a combined team with the Justice League, it could help overall and help PR for both your teams."

Cyborg spoke up, "Well I guess we should at least try it, I mean we could pool resources, technologies, and information."

* * *

**AN: Again as I have said before, if you want to see anything specific just say so in the review or PM me I will try to work it in**


	7. Future Part 2

**I own nothhing**

**

* * *

**

Teams of Two Future Part Two

"Mage, hey are you okay do you need to talk, because if you do…" Superman started.

"Save it, you may be nicknamed 'The Man of Steel,' but I have a good control on my emotions, of course I will always be upset but I can handle."

"Well still…"

"Ya I know I can talk to you."

"Okay then se… talk to you later."

"See ya, Superman and don't worry about being insulting I don't care."

000000

"Hey Flashette don't trip over that rock there!"

"Wha…!" Flashette yelled as she turned to look at Mage then tripped.

"Told ya."

"I meant to do that."

"Right of course you did." Mage replied while stifling a laugh.

"Ha the stoic Mage laughs."

"Ya he's laughing that you tripped on that rock, which he, a blind guy, warned you about yet you still tripped over it," Wasp remarked.

"It still counts he laughed," Flashette whispered to Wasp.

"You guys should be glad that I know how not to read minds but I still have good hearing, these ears aren't for show and I'm going in see ya."

Once Mage was inside Flashette turned to Wasp and said, "Well the ears definitely don't subtract from the show," winking.

000000

"Hey Mage, what's up?"

"The sky."

"Ha-ha real funny."

"I thought so, what's wrong Wasp?"

"The limbs that were grown for me cost so much, more than just money, then I go and lose them and I wasn't even able to help any."

"Are you feeling sorry for yourself again?"

"I guess, but it's not my fault; I haven't been able to help much, just cooking and minor villains."

"We need to eat and no matter how minor they seem they can ruin everything. Those are just excuses, I'm blind, Blue Arrow is in a wheel chair, and many other heroes are worse off still."

"The worst bit is I know that there are worse things for all us heroes. Take what happened to X Fire the other day she got horrible burns."

"Are you going to go see her?"

"I just want to know why have all the villains have suddenly stepped up in how dangerous their plans are."

"I'll look into it I promise you, go be with X."

* * *

**Review**


	8. Present Part 3

**I own nothing**

* * *

"Garfield?"

"I didn't do it I swear! Wait, what didn't I do?"

"Nothing do you want to tell us something."

"Nope," Gar answered just a little too fast.

"Ignoring that for now, you are needed up on watchtower a.s.a.p."

"Thanks Mage. Why?"

"Something to do with Raven, nothing bad I promise," Mage yelled the last bit as Gar ran to the teleporter.

"Do you know why Mage?"

"Star, even if I knew, which I'm not saying I do or don't, it isn't bad so I can't tell you."

"You know."

"Bye Star," Mage said suddenly disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"What's wrong with Rae," Beast Boy shouted as he skidded to a halt outside of the room where Rae was at watchtower.

"Nothing is wrong with Rae, but I do believe you will need to add a nursery the Tower."

"A nursery…?" Gar asked stumbling over his words.

"Yes a nursery Garfield," Mage said suddenly appearing next to him, "That is a subtle way of saying you knocked up my only cousin that I like."

"Mage, do we need to call Kal or Bruce to get you to be nice to Gar about this?" Zatanna asked.

"Hey, I am being nice; he isn't being flayed alive is he?"

"Mage be nice!"

"Fine Rae. So Zatanna, are you seeing anyone right now?"

"You are asking me out on a date while your cousin is lying there pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"Just making sure, and it better be romantic and have a beautiful view. eyB, ees ouy retal egaM."

"Why did she say that last bit as a spell?"

"She wanted to make sure I wouldn't back out, but like that would hold me, a simple spell like that."

"So Rae do you know if it is a boy or girl?"

"Zatanna couldn't tell but I know it is a girl."

"What should we name her?"

"May I suggest something before I leave you two?"

"Sure. Go ahead Mage."

"Rose. She was a great friend, powerful, beautiful, smart, and just wonderful. She died a few hundred years ago but she protected the entire planet with her life."

"That is a great name, but why do I think she was more than that to you?"

"She was, she was everything, and she was my life."

"Bye Mage."

Mage disappeared and both Gar and Rae noticed a small tear form in the corner of his eyes.

"Knowing him he probably carved her name into the sky and/or the ground."

"The Nazca Lines?"

"Possibly, but if those were a tribute to her death, I wonder if any other landmark is a tribute to her?"

"Who knows but there are two possibilities of who she is."

"Yeah, daughter or wife; Mage has always been ambiguous about his life before I was born."

"That would be a horrible thing to have happen, a loved one dying."

"But it will happen, Gar we are heroes after all we will die, I mean look at what happened to Lois and Jimmy just last week."

"I know."

"So many heroes we know are falling one after another."

"Madame President also commissioned a wall to be built with the names with all of us heroes."

"I think it was his daughter."

"What makes you think that?"

"I already have a bond with her and I'm a low level psychic not like Mage who can read almost every mind on this planet if he tried."

"I wonder what she was protecting Earth from."

"I have a feeling we will find out one day."

"I know what you mean."

"So Gar, do you like the name Rose?"

"I do, I also feel like he is entrusting us with something by giving us permission to name her that name."

"You know what Star is going to do when we get home don't you?"

"Yeah insist that we name her, Dick, and Vic godparents. Then throw us the weird party of pregnancy that she threw for her and Dick."

"Yeah it kind of stinks that I'm going to have my kid before she does."

"Two years versus ten months, I don't envy Dick."

"Are you trying to say something Gar?"

"No my love, of course not"

* * *

**Tell me what you think. Review :)**


	9. Present Part 4

****

**Disclaimer, I own nothing**

* * *

Waking up on this fine winter morning and rolling over to see Zatanna's face. "Good morning Enchantress," Mage said while smiling.

"Shut it you."

"Aw come on now don't be like that beautiful," Mage said while feinting a frown at Zatanna.

She then reached over and placed her hand on his cheek, "Don't do that I only wanted some more sleep, not all of us can function on a few hours' sleep after certain late night activities." She had a small smile on her lips.

"Then sleep and sleep well my love," Mage then leaned over and kissed her lips and forehead before getting out of bed to go shower off.

000

"You two stayed up late again Mage?" Argent asked with a smirk.

"What of it?" Mage responded while smiling.

"Nothing, just be on guard, you aren't the only one who didn't get a lot of sleep last night," Argent said while winking at him before walking away to get breakfast.

"Flash, slow down; you don't need to live your life 90mph all the time."

"It's the caffeine, didn't get a lot of sleep last night you know, it being Christmas and all yesterday," Wally responded extremely fast.

"So that leaves saving the world to me and the lonely single heroes, fun," Mage said aloud.

"Well I could go around shocking them all awake," Static offered.

"Yeah, no thanks, thank you for the offer though but just think about how that will turn out. Depending on where you shock them you will be up to your neck in sexual harassment paperwork."

"I miss Richie he would have encouraged me to do it."

"I know Virg, but you can't keep living in the past; most everyone here has lost at least one person in their life."

"So you keep saying…"

"Virg, elims," Zatanna said walking up behind us, "It is the day after Christmas, enjoy the holiday for once."

"Fine, just stop your spell please," Static struggled out while his lips were forcefully smiling.

"esaeleR," Zatanna obliged.

"So what did those two hours of extra sleep do for you?" Mage asked her while smiling.

Frowning flirtatiously Zatanna replied, "Well it was lonely with your side of the bed empty Babe."

Mage then leaned forward and kissed her, "Well I'm sorry I left you alone, but I figured you actually needed some sleep and if I stayed the chances of you going back to sleep was slim."

"If you say so; I'm going to get something to eat, you go ahead and beam down to Titan's Tower and I'll meet you there."

"Okay, we'll wait for you Love," Mage responded before kissing her and disappearing.

000

"So, Titans, what is today's schedule?" Mage asked appearing behind a nine months pregnant Raven.

"IDIOT, you almost gave me a heart attack. Don't do that to a severely pregnant half-demon!" Raven yelled.

"Hey don't scare my wife like that you idiot."

"Don't worry Gar, she isn't due to at least next week, if my history is right," Mage responded while looking out in the distance.

"You have been dating Zatanna for six months already and she still hasn't instilled manners into you?" Bee asked as she walked up.

"She likes me just the way I am, thank you very much; with all my quirks, eccentricities, kinkiness, and mannerisms included."

"So didn't need that image of your cousin Raven," Cyborg said slamming his eyes shut, right after he followed Bee in the room."

"He could dial the ego down a bit though," Zatanna suggested as she beamed down behind Mage.

"So Mage there is one question that has bugged me for a while, if you are over four billion years old, how do you know you aren't related to Zatanna?" Gar asked while smirking.

"In all that time I've had four kids in this universe, three of whom have died, one is no longer in this universe, and none ever had any kids," Mage responded stoically.

"So moving on, why were we called here today?" Zatanna suggested, not wanting Mage to close up.

"DUCK!" Mage yelled as he spun around and shot lightning at a person who was standing in the back of the room.

"Why would you greet you brother like that Mage?" The stranger asked.

"Because, you aren't my brother Veritas."

"Aw, don't be like that."

"I hsinab uoy ot eht tsehtruf sehcaer fo ecaps satireV!"

"Pity, is that all uncle AΩ taught you? Like low level magic like that would work."

Then Mage started speaking fast and in a language no one could understand.

"Now hold on, before you banish me with that spell, you might want to hear why I'm here."

"Speak fast Veritas," Mage responded bluntly.

"Our fathers are dying, that leaves you and me as the most powerful people in this universe; we can no longer fight."

"Really, I always knew they would dye one day, but why now?"

"They are old, older than old; it is just their time."

"And you want to sign an armistice contract with me?"

"Yes."

"No what if you start destroying a culture, can't do that."

"Same goes for you; you destroy cultures all the time just to protect a few."

"Protect a few? I'm protecting the entire future of this universe."

"Yes because the universe would so be dead if the X'aloc'antrs beat the Rac'onx."

"No but then the life of the universe would be shorter."

"Yes but there would be more beings; that is your problem, you protect a select group who match your morals. Guess what, you aren't meant to play judge, juror, and executioner."

"But you are?"

"I don't, I alter them and allow them to live."

"Don't act like I don't give them a chance to change. I give every being that has died by my hands a chance to do what is right."

"Ah but what is right is defined by a culture. Would you protect the humans you are so found of if they start to destroy the universe?"

"Only the ones who aren't responsible, which is the same decision I make every time."

"Oh come now, you destroyed the entire Flaroc planet without a second thought out of rage, you are just as guilty as those you condemn."

"They, every one of them, where the same whole; a collective is guilty of the same crime as one of their own. Since being a collective means that they are one. I may have been enraged, yet I was still rational."

"Rational? After your daughter, lover, and best friend where killed? I take it back you aren't as bad, you are worse."

By this point almost everyone has backed away except Gar, Rae, and Zatanna.

Zatanna then spoke up, "You are judging him off of second hand information, you can't do that, you weren't there, you aren't him."

Veritas then laughed, "Wow, you hear that Mage, do you think she would apply that to me, or be just as hypocritical as you."

"Veritas, for whom are you buying time for?"

"So you figured it out did you? Doomsday should be here by now," Veritas smirked before disappearing.

"Doomsday? Crap! Nightwing to watch tower code Doomsday!" An alarm started blaring.

"You all stay here I'll go with superman to stop him, we are two of the only people who can fight him, please don't argue just stay here and stay safe."

000

"Superman, you distract him and I will turn all of his molecules into energy and feed that energy to separate black holes, okay?"

"How long do you need?"

"About five minutes."

000-Five minutes later-000

"Any time now Mage!" Superman yelled while barely keeping Doomsday back.

"I've got it, get away quick. Vatune, Lathine, Kapinar, Tadale, Moxine, Dwunde, Faloar!" Mage yelled.

Doomsday then started to disappear in small chunks.

"So is he gone for good?"

"For a few trillion years at least," Mage responded while panting.

"Well that is a relief. You realize your teammates are going to yell at you when you get back, right?"

"Better that they still can, isn't Kal?"

"Yeah."

000

"Why did you seal us in the Tower?" The Titan's yelled as soon as Mage released them.

"If I didn't you would have joined the fight, correct?"

"So what if we joined the fight, you may have won, but there would have been a less chance of you getting hurt if we all went!" Jinx yelled at Mage with Wally holding her back.

"Now that is debatable. Both Superman and I can fight Doomsday without worry of someone dying because we can watch each other and still attack. Unlike if there was a lot of people, we would have been guarding the entire time and protecting everyone. Someone would have gotten hurt."

"But then we wouldn't have had to worry about you two, we would have known you both were alive," Argent protested

"Think about it," Nightwing started, "Superman just loss his wife and best friend a little while ago; he has known Wally and I since we were young, Zatanna since they were teens, and he even befriended Gar back when Gar was with the Doom Patrol. Who knows how many people Mage has lost; neither wanted to lose anyone else. What's done is done; everyone is safe, let's move on."

Then a chorus of grumbles was heard from the Tower's occupants as they walked away.

"Thank you Dick," Mage said before walking away to go talk with Zatanna.

"So Dick, why did you stick up for him?"

"He is your cousin Rae, I was expecting you to, but you weren't; plus I know how he feels, I have known most of the superheroes that have died this past year, for years before I even meet you guys."

"Speaking of us, where is Kori?"

"She headed back to Tamaran to reconcile with Koma."

"Is it fun having family by marriage who wants you dead, I wouldn't know?" Gar asked sarcastically walking up before kissing Raven.

"Well it keeps you on your toes at family reunions," Nightwing joked back.

"No what keeps you on your toes is where everyone but you at that reunion has the power to destroy an entire galaxy," Gar said winking at Raven.

"Though I can say I don't envy Zatanna," Argent responded while walking over to join the conversation.

"Why is that?" Gar looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"She has to meet AΩ to gain immortality if things between her and Mage work out."

"I didn't even think of that, I hope my uncle doesn't kill her on the spot, though from what Veri said today he is dying."

"So between Mage and Veritas who is stronger?" Gar asked Raven.

"Mage, without a doubt; though they still can't actually have a fight because it would destroy the entire universe, if not more."

"Hey guys look over there, a show is about to happen," Static informed them while floating over.

Mage then walked over with his left arm around Zatanna and offered his right hand to Static for him to shake.

"What's up glad to see you are feeling better," Static then reached out with his hand to shake Mage's but then jumped back and yelped in surprise.

"You shocked me?"

All the Titans who witnessed it just busted out laughing as Static had been shocking people all week.

"How did you shock me?"

"I just needed a big enough shock, plus I activated the neurons that activate in a normal person when the get shocked," Mage answered with a smirk.

Zatanna and Mage just started to sip the eggnog out of the cup they carried over when Argent asked, "So when are you taking her to see AΩ."

The magic couple then spat the eggnog all out over their teammates while blushing deeply at what Argent was implying.

"Oh so Zatanna knows what I mean, so you have talked about it at least," that comment got both of them to look down at the floor and not meet anyone's eyes.

"Where is Kole when we need her to shut you up Argent?" Mage asked while looking around and finally stopped with his eyes looking directly behind Argent. Argent then spun around seeing to where Mage was looking and was pulled into a passionate kiss. "Now, while we wait for those two to come up for air, who wants to watch a movie tonight?"

000

"So when did Dick say Kori would be back?

"In an hour, why…?"

"I'll teleport her here then, we don't want her to miss her god-daughter's birth would she?"

"Wait who is about to give birth?"

"Your wife, you moron, later today."

"And you haven't told anyone?" Gar then rushed up and out to the common room to tell the team we need to get her up to the infirmary and prep it for her to give birth anytime now.

"I just did you idiot," Was the last thing Mage said before disappearing and reappearing next to the infirmary with Kori. "Stay here, Zatanna and I are going to deliver Rae's baby because we don't know what kind of powers she could have."

000

"Rae, do you want to hold you brand new daughter wile I wake up your fainted husband?" Mage offered.

"Yes please, and will you let people in?"

"Only three at a time, we'll start with Kori, Dick, and Vic."

"Guys come in," Zatanna whispered.

"So have you decided on what to name your offspring?" Kori asked.

"Yes, we decided on Rose Kora Logan," the newly revived Gar replied.

"Kora, doesn't that mean peace on Tamaran?"

Kori the squealed and floated over to baby Rose and smiled and said, "You shall grow up big and strong."

Mage then leaned over to Dick and asked, "Am I missing something?"

"Koraand'ar was Kori's mom's name," Dick said.

"Oh, 'The fire of peace;' so I guess I should call Rose, Korafl'ra then."

"Why what does that mean?" Vic asked quietly while the rest of the originally Titans where over looking at baby Rose.

"'The flower which blooms in peace;' that isn't a literal translation, but it is what that word is used for."

000

As Kori, Vic, and Dick left Argent, Jinx, and Bee entered.

Argent, being who she is, couldn't resist and asked Zatanna, "Doesn't it make you feel so much better to be dating a guy who can knock you up and deliver the baby?"

Zatanna blushed but decided to get her revenge by responding with, "Yeah it does, but you know we can always help you and Kole out, there are simply spells which could help you knock her up, or the other way if you are the one who wants to give birth, and even get both of you pregnant." Argent blushed and decided to just stop making the comments, at least for now.

000

The rest of the visits were uneventful and peaceful until Rita knocked on the infirmary doors.

"So when was I going to get to see my granddaughter?"

"As soon as you came by, so now I guess," Rae answered dryly, she still hadn't forgotten what she had said the last time she had met her.

"You still hold the grudge then sweetie?" Rita said with a soft smile on her face.

"Hold a grudge, no of course not; why would I do that?" Raven asked sarcastically, "Maybe because you said to Gar that you didn't think I was good enough for him. My cousin said he would never let me marry someone unless he was sure it was best for both people involved!" Raven was yelling at this point and Gar, Mage, and Zatanna were all pressing up against the wall.

Rita started, "I didn't know that you were dating him, plus your cousin is like what 24? How can he know what's best for two people?"

"I'm…" Mage started weakly before being cut off by Raven's yelling (right before the yelling started Rae handed Zatanna Rose, and Zatanna just left the room before Rose could wake up.)

"He's over 6 billion years old, plus whether you knew we were dating or not you should put enough faith in Gar's choices; maybe you didn't notice but he is really smart. Today he is counted amongst the top geneticists of the world. It' doesn't matter if my father was the king of hell, lineage doesn't automatically decide who you are, look at Mage he is part demon too and he has a wonderful partner."

"I've heard about him and his little _witch_, it would make sense that he would end up with someone like that."

After that Rita was lucky that Mage didn't seal her in a black hole, "You take that back," Mage said quietly but it seemed to be more threatening than anything else that had been yelled. "You take back what you said about Zatanna or so help me I will send you to Hell, I won't even lose one wink of sleep over it either; you can call me whatever you want, but if you go after Zatanna…"

Rita then started to back away and started shrinking, right when Mage noticed something flash across her eyes. The color blue.

"Rouge! You little bitch!"

"What it is Rouge?" Gar asked, "She smelled like Rita."

"Her psyche was similar, enough to be Rita after Mento's death," Raven offered.

"You did very vell Titans, vut I do not think, you can catch me," Rouge said while stretching under the door, which opened right then revealing Zatanna.

"!ezeerF" Zatanna shouted, freezing Madam Rouge, "Little witch indeed Rouge."

000

Mage was sitting in the room him and Zatanna shred alone, thinking about his past and all the mistakes he has made.

"Mage?" asked Zatanna who was standing in the doorway watching her love in deep thought.

"Yes beautiful?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"All the mistakes I have made in my life."

"Really, why…?"

"Because, I don't want to make another; I believe it is time I take you to see my dad Zatanna," Mage said while smiling at his love.


	10. The Wizard and The Flower

**AN: I own nothing. I introduced Mage as an OC several chapters ago but he is still sort of an enigma, so I decided to give you just a piece of his back story. This is the Mage that is Raven's cousin not son. **

**

* * *

****The Wizard and The Flower**

"Zatanna, do you remember the short, fairy tale like, story that was about a wizard and flower?" I rolled over in our bed to ask her.

"Yeah, wasn't it like there was a flower that sucked all of the evil out of the Earth or something?" she asked with a confused look on her face wondering where I was going with this.

"Do you want to hear the original version?" I asked solemnly.

"Sure Mage," she smiled lightly.

"There were two beings living on a dying world, they were so much more powerful than the rest of the short lived life forms. One was a wizard who was stronger and older than any other; he was also cruel and unforgiving. The other was the most beautiful and strong flower one can imagine; these two beings were siblings. Every day the Wizard went out and killed every being that stood against him, and every day the Flower absorbed all the hatred and evil from the planet. While the siblings were more different than night and day they loved each other dearly and didn't want anything to happen to the other. The more the Wizard killed the more evil was put into the world, the more the Flower absorbed. No matter how much evil the wonderful Flower absorbed her sweet personality didn't change; though the more evil she absorbed the sicker she got. Now the Wizard didn't know that what he was doing was the reason his sister was dying; he was just trying to make the world his sister lived in perfect for her. The last act the Flower did was to pull all of the evil out of the planet and her brother. She gave the dying world life again; just as she gave her brother a chance to redeem himself. Now a lonely and old god watched this happen and took pity on her; he couldn't save her so he made sure that Truth was born from her to make sure the Wizard never again acted like he once did. The now kind, forgiving Wizard lived isolated for years just wanting to end his life but he knew he wouldn't because then all of the hard work his sister put into saving him would go to waste. Once the Wizard left isolation and returned to the world it had once again turned back to the way it was before his isolation. He gave up part of his pure soul to give the world a chance. Truth then came over and realized it wouldn't be enough so he did two things, one he split the lonely god into three beings; good, evil, and neutral. And two he gave half of his purity to add to the half the Wizard gave. The new three beings flew off and each chose a champion. The Good chose Truth, not realizing the fall he was about to take; and the Neutral chose the Wizard. The Evil not deeming any being on the world capable of being his champion raped a pure being and sired a bird. This bird he sired though was destined to turn against him and be his downfall, just as Truth was destined to be twisted away from pure truth to Rationalization. The Wizard seeing the mess of this new world that was crated from his mistakes, decided to do his best to fix it," as I finished the story I opened my eyes and stared at the roof.

"Is that original story about you?" Zatanna asked placing her hand on my cheek.

"Yeah, I was the Wizard, Veritas was the Truth and Rationalization, Rose was the Flower, Raven was the Bird, Trigon was the Evil, AΩ was the Neutral, and the Good was ΘΣ."

"Who is ΘΣ?" Zatanna asked.

"He is the person who chose Veritas as the corporeal sire of his powers, Veritas's 'dad'," I explained to her. "It is a story that has been all but forgotten by time, the effects are still felt though."

"What are the effects?"

"Roses are given as a sign for love and, on occasion, mourning."

"You are responsible for that then?" she asked giggling.

"Yeah, you are avoiding asking the one question you really want to though; ask it," I told her.

"The world in that story is obviously just a symbol for the universe, but if it is true you saved the universe from itself and are much older than you ever tell anyone; and was Rose just your sister?"

"Yes she was just my sister, nothing more, nothing less. Yes I am so much older than I tell people; but make no mistake I did tell you and I wanted to tell you the truth so many times, but…"

"It is okay Mage, I don't care; I understand fear," she said leaning her head into kiss me.

I pulled back a little, "There is more, you are dodging the subject; I have killed trillions upon trillions of people Zatanna, people in cold blood even."

"So, the supposed self-imposed isolation, wasn't just isolation was it; you couldn't leave at any time could you?"

"No…" I started before she interrupted me.

"See you served your time, you are a new you; it doesn't matter to me. I hexed many people before I started saving people; we all make mistakes and we learn. Plus now you are doing the opposite, who many people have you saved, trillions upon trillions upon trillions."

"No amount of lives saved equals one life taken in cold blood Zatanna."

"I realize that but I still love you; you need to realize that almost everyone has forgiven you for your actions except you. Even Veritas came by to try to reason with you. From what you are debating here, has Veritas ever taken a life in cold blood?"

Thinking about it for a few minutes I finally answered reluctantly, "No…"

"Then why do you hate him?"

"Because he is made out of my sister and he should live so much of a better life than the one he is right now in her memory than even killing; Rose never killed! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to yell at you," I wasn't able to meet Zatanna's eyes after yelling at her. I never yelled at her, but she realized why I did, I was just angry at the topic not her; she wrapped her arms around me.

"Mage, no one sees you as bad as you do; please forgive yourself, from what you said of your sister, she would want that wouldn't she?" She asked me with a pleading look in her eyes.

"I'll try," I leaned in to kiss her; this time it was her who leaned back.

"No, do not try. You have to promise me that you will," she had a look in her eyes that made me know that she wasn't going to drop this.

I sighed, "I promise you that I will forgive myself."

She then leaned in to kiss me. "Good, now I have good news for you, I'm pregnant," Zatanna said beaming.

Still after all my life things could still shock me. I couldn't say anything I was just staring at her.

"Please say something…" She pleaded with fear in her voice.

"That… That's… That is amazing Zatanna, that is great news; I love you more than anything," I leaned into kiss her.

* * *

**AN: Please tell me what you think :)**


End file.
